


Touch touch baby doll

by Noahstarr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Prostitute, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahstarr/pseuds/Noahstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everytime sasuke works late at his firm uchiha enterprises he  always spots a devastating hot blonde standing on the opposite conner of his favorite store that he likes to stop by on his way back home. 3rd chp.lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Treating my self

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing thank you for reading

Everyday I wake up at five am sharp. Do my daily morning rutines . Shower, shave, make coffee ect.ect. it all started last monday when my older brother asked me to stay in late and work on some important documents for him. Seeing as itachis boyfriend diedara is sixmonths pregnant at home and can nearly waddle around the house I could understand why he would want to get home as early as possible. We own are own company uchiha enterprises. Tell by the stress lines around my poor brothers eyes I could tell he was worried for his boyfriend to. "yea I need to do some othere work to plus I don't mind doing extra work. Tell dei. I said to take it easy he's carrying the future of are company " I say smirking "thanks lil sasu and you know one day some ones going to catch your eye and your going to be hopelessly in love just like me" itachi says while shrugging on his jacket. "good night to you to tachi" ~3 hours later~ Standing up from my desk I lean back trying to relived some of the tension building in my stiff shoulders. Herring a satisfying crack from his back I start to clean up my desk and outing away papers in there folders. Shutting off all the lights and locking up the building I unlock my sleek black mercedes. stoping at my favorite party store I head in and grab chinch off sweets and junk food for the night. I usually don't let my self indulge in my sweet tooth but tonight I feel like I should treat myself. Walking out the store I almost dropped my bag. My eyes growing wide at the sight befor me. I mess of sunshine blonde hair with ocean blue eyes and a golden tan makes my breath hitch. I watch him strunt over to some persons car bending over in there window giving me a beautiful view of his nice thick plump ass in short black leather booty shorts with half of his ass hanging out of them. Wering matching black knees high boots and a nice black tube top. oh good kami I think I just squrted a out pre cum in my tailored suit. Shaking my head dissent a rush of fear strikes me and I find my self now in my car trying to drive away as fast as I can.


	2. stalker

oh kami what have I got myself into I think. siting in my car in the parking lot of the party store is where I first seen him. its been two weeks now and I think I got his schedule memoriesed by heart. at 11pm he arrives on his Conner he waits about 30minutes tell some car shows up and picks him up. the first time I was nervous about following them. so maybe I went Alltel mad here. paying the party store owner off to not call the cops and to let me sit in his parking lot stalking a prostitute for two weeks straight.....hmm nope nothing crazy about that. tonight I sit and wait the click clack of my taping my fingers on the dash board impatiently I look down at my watch again. he's 15minutes late tonight. 15mintes slowly turn into 30 which turn into hour. just when I think he's not going to show up I spot sum figure dressed in a black hoddie and black jeans walking up to my car. oh sasuke what the fuck did you get your self into. this might be his pimp coming to threaten me to leave his hoe alone or pay the fuck up. by the time I stop going into a panic I here a tap tap at my window. nervously I slowly roll down my window. "look I didn't mean no harm by your hoe mister....I just like to look" oh god I sound like some deranged pervert that just escaped from prison. I finely get the courage to look up at this pimp and see he has is faced covered by a by a black scarf. I watch him lower it down and remove his hoodie. "look I just wanted to tell you that every two weeks I get a week off from work........just thought I should be considerate to my favorite stalker ya know. " them ocean blue eyes look up me....oh even his smile is perfect pearly whites with dimples.... he continues to stare at me then it dawns on my say something dumb ass! I scream to myself. "ah..my names sasuke and yours sunshine?" yea smooth game sasuke I look down afraid to see his reaction. "well bowt time you said something for I minute there I thought my stalker was a mute.....well I gez see ya later then. " he say starting to walk away. I just sit there to stuned to respond back tell I see him cross the street. oh shit this is my chance. horridly I start up my car and drive up the curve cutting him off. "hey ahh.......it dark out here you know?" I say hoping I don't look like a mad man. but tell by his face it seems like hes contemplating making a run for it. "I mean err let me give you a ride home. ya'kno there's a lot of creeps out there" the moment I say creep I instantly regret it. I mean come on what am I? " yea right creeps......" he says looking back and forth nervously shaking his head "all right but don't try nothing funny" he says walking around getting in to my car. " so where do you live?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

(naruto pov. )

What the hell am I doing with this lunatic ? I glance out the conner of my eye to catch a qick nervus shake of his left knee. He's been twitching the entire ride to my apt. Turning back around looking out the window I can only hope I didn't make the biggest mistake of my life......that might end my life.  
(sasuke pov. ) 

"where here " I said pulling up to a red brick apt. Complex. For my own sake I hope he hasn't seen my nervus twitching. I just can't help it. I may be a uchiha but I am human. " you........you can come in if you want." Surprise and joy I never thought I could get just from a invitation into a run down apt. Filled my body. Quickly I tryed to gain my composer. Heres my chance not to blow it and lay down some of my charm. *wink* *wink* with out saying anything I got out my car and walked around to his side opening the door for him. Holding my hand out for him to take as he got out. "maybe you arnt crazy after all.....at least you know your manners " naruto said as he took ahold of my hand and got out I made sure to lock my car up.  
(naruto pov. ) trying to unlock my aprt. Door was alot harder then expected. I never noticed how good sasuke smells. Or how dark his eyes are and how strong he must be..... *sasuke pov.* I don't know what came over me but I couldn't help my self anymore. I reached out and grabed naruto by his hips. Placing him up the nearest wall I could find I was papering to slam my mouth onto his but that's when his fist chose to slam into my face . Knocking me backwards on what I can feel is his couch. " look my ass isn't for free. You want it pay for it. " licking my lips I reached into my poket and threw my whole wallet at him. Juging by the silence I got I thought he didn't want me. untell I felt him stradel my waist and pin down my arms. A warm toung glided down my neck. Sucking softly here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !


End file.
